


to capture and to hold

by imaginedecember



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedecember/pseuds/imaginedecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another long week. They were rare and barely used to it but long weeks happened now and then. When they happened, that long week soon became cuddle week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to capture and to hold

Four hours of sleep. 

That’s what JJ and Joel were running on. Ray had six hours of sleep but that was only because he needed to get out one video that week for an achievement guide.

Four hours of sleep and JJ and Joel were dragging their feet on the carpet straight to the bedroom that the three of them shared. 

Ray was already there. He had been home since six, disappearing home as soon as he could. He had to ready the house for his lovers’ sluggish return home. 

"I uploaded the lets build, right?" JJ murmured as he sat on the end of the bed. Ray wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the dip between his shoulder and neck. 

"Yes, you did. I already watched it and I loved it," Ray reassured. Slipping the jacket off of his lover’s shoulders, Ray tossed the jacket aside. Watching JJ toe off his boots, Ray sighed and turned to Joel. 

The man was bigger then the both of them. His broad body spread out over the whole left side of the bed. He had one arm cradling his head since he was too lazy to move just the few more inches towards the pillows. 

"Ray," a voice snapped him from his reverie. JJ’s hands were grasping at the hem of his shirt, toying with the fabric. 

"How about we lay in the living room? I set up a blanket fort there," Ray suggested. JJ kissed his cheek, his lips lingering on the tanned skin before he smiled. It was a lazy, sweet kind of smile that Ray could not help but press his lips against the curve of JJ’s lips. 

"Hey, just because I’m dead tired doesn’t mean I don’t get any love," Joel interrupted, suddenly grabbing Ray around the waist. Squealing, Ray wrapped his arms around Joel’s neck as he stood from the ground, carrying him bridal style out of the room. Trudging after them, JJ pouted.

"How come you didn’t carry me?" he questioned. Running a hand through his tousled black hair, JJ latched his fingers on to the back of Joel’s shirt. 

"Because I’m the sexy little princess. You’re the frog," Ray teased, sticking his tongue out at the boy following alongside Joel. JJ gripped Ray’s chin in his bony fingers, licking at the rouge muscle that was there for the taking. 

Leaning forward, Ray couldn’t help but moan. JJ knew exactly what to do to shut him up but that did not mean that Ray could not fight back. 

"A sexy frog then," Ray amended.

"Damn straight." Smirking, JJ cocked his hip to the side before stepping into the living room. Kneeling on the ground, he crawled through the entrance into the blanket fort. 

The blankets were tied to chairs and effectively held there in their places. Ray had spent most of his night tying the blankets, finding the right weight that he could add to the fort and tucking a mound of blankets, pillows, cameras and the video game console and cords into the fort. 

"Babe, you didn’t have to do this," Joel murmured. His voice was already slurring into the depths of exhaustion that only he could get when stressed out beyond what he was able to handle.

The sound of a camera going off made Joel lift his tired eyes to his two boyfriends. Ray was laying down, his shirt slightly pulled up and revealing his hipbones. There were still bruises and teeth marks from the night before and it made Joel’s eyes gleam. But what caught Joel’s eyes the most was the camera that JJ was holding. 

JJ had one leg stuck out, it resting against Ray’s own leg, and the other pulled to his chest. He had the camera balanced on his knee. Smiling crookedly, he glanced innocently at his older lover.

"Sorry. You look really cute when you’re tired," JJ explained. Joel smiled then, soft and tender. It was the smile that made JJ and Ray miss dearly when Joel had to go to conventions or sets and he would be home too late for them to stay up.

It was in these moments, though, that Joel loved the anxiety that would attack him at random times throughout the day because no matter what happened, he had JJ and Ray to come home to. 

Their bickering was normal and it was home. Their odd quirks like JJ photographing anything he can and Ray’s obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to games made him feel warm inside. It was these odd quirks that had made him fall in love with his boys and as soon as he got to know each of them more, he knew they were both for him. 

Ray frowned, making grabby hands for his two lovers. JJ set his camera down, tucking it against one of the chairs so that it was away from them. Settling down on Ray’s left, he wrapped one leg around Ray’s thigh, hooking it around his hip. 

"Hello, dear," he spoke. His voice was lower, warmer and Ray kissed his cheek multiple times before Joel’s strong hands against his side distracted him. 

"Kisses," Joel whined. Chuckling in that airy way of his, Ray tucked his face in the crook of Joel’s neck. The skin was too warm and if it was a friend, it would have been suffocating but because it was Joel, it was just right. "I said kisses." Joel’s hands gripped Ray’s shirt, bunching it in his fists and pulling the boy tighter against his side. 

Lips finally found his own, the sugary taste of pop throwing him off a bit. He had been chugging coffee for hours and the sweetness of Ray’s taste lulled him like honey. A sock clad foot suddenly knocked into his hip. 

"Hey, I need a kiss too." JJ pushed at Ray’s shoulders until Ray moved the slightest bit so that JJ could press his palm into the space between Ray and Joel. Holding himself up, he molded his lips against Joel’s. He lingered there, capturing the odd mixture of dark coffee, mint and syrupy soda. 

"Now, sleep," Ray spoke from below them. Nodding, JJ returned back to his spot. Glancing at his camera, he smiled at Ray and Joel who were staring straight back at him. Their eyes danced around each other like a nightly ritual. 

Ray then gripped both of his lovers’ shirts, pulling them in. JJ hooked his leg around his hip again, resting his hands on his and Ray’s stomach. Joel’s hands held Ray’s side and hip, his hands large enough to hold Ray there. His fingers danced around Ray’s still bunched up t-shirt before they found JJ’s own, interlacing them together over Ray’s diaphragm. They murmured a ‘goodnight’ and a tender ‘I love you’ before drifting to sleep.


End file.
